A Crip, A Kid, and A Wimp
by HPNewsie
Summary: Written for Circulation Three of the Newsies Pape Selling Competition. Race takes Romeo, Les, and Crutchie to the waterpark to celebrate his birthday.


**Author's Note: This was written for Circulation Three of the Newsies Pape Selling Competition. Sorry it's so late!**

 **Word Count: 2269**

 **Task: Your newsie(s) go to a waterpark**

 **Prompts: Red, Cake**

 **Also, I know I haven't put anything up in a really long time; I've been super busy. Hopefully I'll be able to write more often.**

Race sighed as he walked through the entrance to the waterpark. He surveyed the group he had come with: Les, literally bouncing up and down and tugging on Race's shirt every two seconds to point at some crazy slide that he wouldn't be allowed on anyway because of his height, Romeo, gaping in awe and speechless from his terror of those same slides, and of course Crutchie, determinedly trying to keep up with the other three so as not to take away from the day's fun. They were a ragged bunch, even more so than usual since they were missing Jack and the others. Race took a moment to cover his face with his hands. This was not how he had imagined this day.

"Aw, come on Race," Les said, grabbing his arms and pulling them away from Race's face. "It's your birthday!"

"Exactly," Race grumbled. Originally, the plan had been for all the newsies to come to the waterpark to celebrate Race's birthday. Until a few days ago, when the subject of payment came up and the newsies realized that there was no way they could afford to pay for everyone to go. So the newsies had pooled their money, and come up with enough for Race and three others. And Race was left to choose his companions, or rather, they chose him.

Race really did want to take Romeo. The two were so close that the other newsies sometimes forgot that they weren't related by blood. Romeo had assumed he was going without question, and Race didn't have a problem with it at the time.

And Race had seen Crutchie's face when the trip had been announced. Race could see that Crutchie desperately wanted to go, but that he also wanted Race to be the one to choose, so he tried to hide it. Crutchie had had very little time for fun lately, and Race had been excited to be a part of the fun he knew Crutchie would experience at the waterpark.

And then there was Les. Davey was always telling Race how much Les loved spending time with Race. And Race knew that he was a little hard on the kid. Maybe more than a little. As Race reflected on the many times he had told Les to get lost, or that he was obnoxious, or shoved him and smacked him around just because the younger boy had gotten on his nerves, Race was determined to make it up to him by taking Les to celebrate Race's birthday. And it had been worth it, just to see how excited Les was.

And although Race wished that Jack and Mush and Specs and Buttons and even Davey, for God's sake could have come, he was really excited to go with Romeo, Crutchie and Les. That is, until they all got to the waterpark. Because after spending three hours with them in the car, Race realized that he would be spending his day making sure Les didn't get lost, working around what Crutchie could and couldn't do because of his leg, and dealing with the fact that Romeo was terrified of almost every slide. And he began to regret his decision.

"I gotta stop doing things for other people," Race muttered. "It's my birthday, ain't it supposed to be about me? Look what I ended up with 'cause I felt like being nice- a crip, a kid, and a wimp."

* * *

"Les, get over here!" Race yelled impatiently, as the group headed toward the line for what seemed like the only slide all four of them could go on- the height requirement was short enough for Les, the ride was safe enough for Crutchie, and Romeo miraculously wasn't scared of it. It wasn't Race's first choice, but he'd take it.

"I was just running ahead to see the line," Les grumbled as Race caught up to him and pulled him back by his shirt. "And we're going real slow

'cause of Crutchie."

"Hey," Race said warningly. "It's not his fault. And I don't care what you're doing, if you get lost or something happens Davey will kill me no matter what your reason was."

"Hey Race," Romeo said anxiously. "You should take a look at the line."

Race turned around and cursed. "You've got to be kidding me." The line wrapped around itself three times, and didn't look like it was moving at all.

"Well, there you go," Race said out loud. "The only slide we can all go has a line that reaches to Harlem and back. We might as well just go home." Race saw Romeo and Crutchie exchange looks. He knew he was being irrational and annoying, but it was his birthday! His companions were getting on his nerves, and it looked like they wouldn't be able to do anything. Race didn't usually get days that were all about him, so he wanted to make this one count.

"Hold your horses, Race," Crutchie said calmly. "Let me try something." Crutchie limped up to the middle aged man who stood at the end of the line, waving people through. Crutchie tapped on his shoulder.

"Um, excuse me mister, but I was wondering something. See, I've got a bad leg, so I can't do a lot of things. This is the only slide in the whole park that I can ride, and it's my first time doing something fun since I've been out of the hospital. Of course, I would wait in the line like everybody else, but too much standing isn't good for me. So do you think you could, you know, get me and my friends here to the front of the line? I'd really appreciate it."

"Might as well do something nice today," the man grumbled. "All right boys, follow me." He quickly turned around and began walking to the front of the line, pushing annoyed visitors aside. Crutchie smirked at Race.

"I guess having a crip along ain't so useless, is it Race?" he said. "Still want to go home?"

Race ignored his question. "Really, Crutchie, just out of the hospital? I can't believe the guy fell for it. That took a lot of guts, Crutch, I got to hand it to you."

"It's your birthday Race," Crutchie replied, cheerfully waving to the other people waiting in line, who were shooting him glares as he passed. "It's the least I could do."

* * *

"That was great!" Crutchie exclaimed. "I've never done anything like that before!" Race grinned. He was in a much better mood now, after getting soaked on the slide and knowing that his companions were having as much fun as he was. Les had even calmed down a little after releasing some energy on the slide.

"Yeah, it was!" Romeo said enthusiastically. "Can we do another one, Race?"

"Maybe," Race said. "If we can find another one that Crutchie and Les can ride."

"Hey Race, I'm hungry." Les interrupted.

"All right, let's go get some food then," Race said, looking around for a place to eat.

Ten minutes later, Race, Crutchie, and Les were seated at a table while Romeo ordered for all of them. Race could see that a pretty young girl was taking Romeo's order, and he groaned.

"We're gonna be waiting forever," he complained to Crutchie. And sure enough, Romeo did take much longer than was necessary to place the order.

When Romeo walked back to the table, looking rather full of himself, Race punched him on the shoulder. "What the hell were you doing?" he asked. "Can't you knock off the flirting for two seconds?"

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you," Romeo answered smugly. Race rolled his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see," Romeo replied, winking at Crutchie and Les.

The waitress came over to them and handed out their sandwiches. "Enjoy! And I'll be right back with something extra." Race looked at Romeo suspiciously.

"What's going on?" Race asked, to no response.

"Happy Birthday!" Romeo, Les, Crutchie, suddenly yelled in unison with the waitress, who had reappeared bearing a huge chocolate cake that said "Happy Birthday Race" on the top. Race's mouth fell open. He hadn't been able to afford cake in what seemed like forever. He barely managed to thank the waitress, who shot a smile at Romeo before leaving.

"How the- what did you- this must have cost a fortune guys! You know we can't afford this! How did you pay for it?"

"Well," Romeo said proudly. "That waitress found it pretty hard to resist me, Race. They don't call me Romeo for nothing. After a little conversation with her, she was more than happy to supply a free birthday cake to the best friend of a charming young man like me."

Race stared Romeo for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. He threw his arm around Romeo's shoulder and began cutting the cake with the other hand.

"Happy birthday Race," Romeo said quietly. "Thanks for taking me."

"Sure," Race said. "There's no one I'd rather spend my birthday with."

* * *

"Wow Les, you're getting a lot heavier," Romeo grumbled. Race laughed. Les had complained he was tired, so Race had told Romeo to give the kid a ride on his back. Romeo was now clearly struggling with Les's weight.

"We need to get going guys," Crutchie said, looking at his watch. "If we don't move the car before five we're gonna get fined, and we can't afford that."

"He's right," Race said. "Come on, pick up the pace, Romeo." Romeo glared at him.

As the group walked towards the exit, Race suddenly felt something brush his back pocket. He whipped his head around and saw a young boy, no older than Les, springing away from him, holding Race's bright red wallet in his hand.

"That kid just- he has my-" Race spluttered, pointing at the running boy. "He just stole my wallet!"

"What?" Romeo exclaimed, crouching down to let Les slide off his back. "How do you know it's yours?"

"It's the color of a fire truck Romeo, I think I can tell it's mine. Come on, we gotta get it back!" Race, Romeo and Les raced after the kid, the latter two a bit confused, while Crutchie stayed at the exit.

"Ok, he's going on that inner tube slide. We have to go in the same inner tube as him so we can get it back during the ride. Let's get on!" Race was in a panic. That little brat had stolen his life's savings, and Race wasn't about to let him get away.

"Race." Romeo said urgently. "We can't ride. This slide is only for kids 12 and under, and neither of us can pass for twelve. "

Race swore and kicked the ground. "Are you kidding me? And we can't just wait for him to get off at the end, because he could get away before then!"

Les came up next to him and pulled on his shirt. "Race, I can go on. I'm only ten. " Race looked at him doubtfully.

"You sure kid? Well, I guess it's the only thing we can do. So all you have to do is grab my wallet from him while you're on the slide. You'll see it, it's bright red. Me and Romeo will be waiting at the exit for you."

"Ok, I got it," Les said solemnly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" Race pushed Les toward the slide and watched him run straight through the practically nonexistent line, as the slide was meant for very young kids. Race saw Les sit down next to the kid in the inner tube, and moaned at Les's attempt at subtlety as Les looked for the wallet.

The inner tube started moving, and Race noticed that the slide was really more of a lazy river. It was too dull and boring to even be called a slide. And as the inner tube floated along, Race saw that Les was scooting close to the kid with his wallet, preparing to strike right before the ride ended.

"Come on, Les," Race muttered. "You can do this."

And sure enough, as the inner tube came to a halt and the woman working the ride motioned for the kids to get off, Les snatched the red wallet out of the kid's hands and took off, sprinting toward Romeo and Race before anyone could say anything.

Romeo cheered, and Race swung Les around. "You did it Les!" he yelled. Looking over Les's head, Race saw the kids who had stolen his wallet looking stunned at what had just happened. The kid walked away, clearly having given up on Race's wallet.

"It's a good thing you're such a shrimp," Race said to Les, smiling as the three of them reached Crutchie. Race waved his vibrant wallet in the air triumphantly.

"So Les came through, did he?" Crutchie asked, ruffling Les's hair.

"Sure did." Race answered. "Maybe bringing him along wasn't such a bad idea."

Les grinned proudly. The group started walking to the car, and Race and Les pulled ahead of the other two.

"For real, " Race said, looking down at Les. "I'm glad you're here. You're a pretty cool kid." Race could see Les's eyes get bigger, and the smile on Les's face was absolutely priceless.

As the four boys piled into the old car, and Race put his hands on the wheel and pulled out of the parking lot, he smiled and shook his head.

"A crip, a kid, and a wimp," He muttered to himself. "And yet somehow they made my birthday."


End file.
